My Journey
by Sephiroth001
Summary: My first fic. TV version of Gold/Silver. PLEASE REVIEW!


My Journey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or but the character Rykan Tokana is mine  
  
- Pokédex  
  
It was 7:00 AM that Rykan Tokana woke up. It was May 1st, the day of the Pokémon convention for starting trainers. He quickly got dressed in his favorite outfit: black casual boots, dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a brown leather jacket that had belonged to his father. These went nicely with Rykan's 16 years old, 5 feet, 8 inches of a slightly muscled framed, topped off with a spiky black haircut.  
  
His mother heard him and came up to check. "Rykan, The convention doesn't start for an hour. Go back to bed."  
  
"Mom, I want to get out early and do some last minute training with Houndour. There's going to be a tournament at the convention and I plan on winning."  
  
His mother realized it was a pointless argument and decided to leave him to his own devices. Rykan ran downstairs and bolted a breakfast of cornflakes and milk. He, however, took his time in preparing Houndour's favorite dish and making sure he got as much as he wanted.  
  
"Eat up, boy, I'm going to need you at full strength to win the tournament!" He said to his pokémon.  
  
"Dour," was all he got as a reply before Houndour buried his face in the dish again.  
  
After Houndour was finished they went outside and took the twenty-minute run to their practice field. Once there, Houndour began shooting sticks out of the air with ember, rushing log targets with headbutt, snapping ropes with bite, and focusing his energy into sunny day. Afterwards they went to the pokémon center to heal Houndour before going to the convention.  
  
They got there without a second to spare. Professor Oak was just starting his speech.  
  
"Welcome new trainers! I know you are all anxious to start so I will keep my speech short. Ahem, the convention consists of two parts. First, there will be an exam to test your knowledge of pokémon as of now. Secondly, there will be a tournament for those who wish to compete. I now hand it over to my associate, Professor Elm."  
  
"Thank you Professor Oak. We will now begin the exam portion. It consists of 100 standard questions and 2 bonus questions. You have two-and-a-half hours to complete it. The person with the highest score will receive a bonus pokemon of their choice."  
  
3 hours later…  
  
"Alright!" yelled Rykan. He had gotten a 102% on the exam and would soon get his bonus pokémon.  
  
"Well done," said Professor Oak.  
  
"Yes, indeed," said Professor Elm.  
  
"Thank you," said Rykan," I already know what pokémon I want. I want a-"  
  
"Hold on," said Professor Elm, cutting off Rykan. "When we said you could have a bonus pokémon we meant you could have one of the newly discovered 'baby' pokémon. Not just any pokémon."  
  
"Oh. Well than I want an Elekid," Rykan muttered, deflated.  
  
"Here you are," said Elm," but I warn you, this pokémon's a rouge. He has already tried to escape several times and has managed to get out three times total."  
  
"Well, I guess this means I'll be on my toes from now on," Rykan said dryly.  
  
  
  
20 minutes later…  
  
  
  
Rykan sat setting up his Pokédex Version 3.0. It was new, a wristwatch that projected holograms and could tell you the stats of any pokémon you caught.  
  
"THERE!" he shouted, "Finally, now I can check on Houndour whenever I want."  
  
He strapped it on and pointed it at the pokémon napping next to him. Nothing happened. "Oh, come on!" he wailed before realizing he hadn't turned it on. "Oops…" He pressed the button on the side. BEEP. I am Dexter III. Pokémon specimen found. Houndour – Uses various barks and cries to communicate and corner prey. This particular specimen is at level 19 and knows: ember, headbutt, bite, sunny day.  
  
Rykan gave a long whistle hearing Houndour's level. " He's stronger than I thought. Well, let see how strong Elekid is." He popped out Elekid.  
  
It looked at it's surroundings and said, " Ele, ele ele elekid. Kid."  
  
"Dexter, translate," Rykan said. I don't take orders. There "Well, now. Let's  
  
see just how strong you are." Level 17, knows techniques thunder shock, growl, and dizzy punch  
  
"Okay, but not as good as Houndour," Rykan said using reverse psychology.  
  
"Ele, ELE, ELE, ELE!" shouted Elekid.  
  
"The only way to prove your self is during the tournament. If not…" rykan trailed off. Elekid thought this over for a moment before nodding and getting back into his pokéball.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL TRAINERS," blared a loud speaker. "PLEASE REPORT TO THE FIELDS IF YOU WANT TO COMPETE IN THE TOURNAMENT. THAT IS ALL."  
  
"Guess I'd better get over there," Rykan said to no one in particular.  
  
And so it was, with Houndour by his side and Elekid on his belt, that Rykan headed to where he would have his first pokémon battle.  
  
Next time: Houndour fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Rykan knelt over the pokémon he had know for eight years, and wasn't sure if he would get up again.  
  
Review on site or send to flamestar01@att.net 


End file.
